poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scary Hospitality!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Scary Hospitality in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episode begins with our heroes are walking in a dark night and walk pass the playground) Bonnie: Hold on. Sora Takenouchi: What is it? Double-D: What's the matter, Bonnie? Bonnie: Isn't that the... Clemont: Hmm, we've pasted it before right? Double-D: We did pasted it before. Serena: Oh, that's so strange. I guess we're lost. Mordecai: Aw, what? Thomas the Tank Engine: What? Philmac: Seriously?! Ash Ketchum: Hey, we went to the left last time didn't we? Pikachu: Pika, pika. Emerl: We did, we must've made the wrong turn. G-Merl: More like we're walking around in circles. Chilbo: Chill guys, we gotta find a place to stay. (Then the gust of wind gently blows the swing scaring Clemont) Bonnie: Wow. You sure are good at getting scared. Serena: Have you've ever heard about the scary house that suppose to be around here? Ash and Tai: Scary house? Agumon: What are you talking about, Serena? Serena: '''Uh-huh. Its says if you go out of the forest at night-time a mansion appears. (Making a Creepy face) And if you go inside that mansion, you'll have the scariest experients of your life! (Everyone become frightened hearing Serena's story) '''Piglet: '''Oh, d-d-dear! '''Tai Kamiya: (Laughs) Matt Ishida: Really?! T.K. Takaishi: Haunted Mansion that sounds scary. Mimi Tachikawa: Serena, it was only a story. Eeyore: If you said so. Rokit: '''It was a joke. '''Bonnie: I wanna go! Pinkie Pie: Me too! All Heroes: No! Eddy: Forget it! I'm not going there! Clemont: You've better be joking, because I'm not going in a place like that. Double-D: There's no way I'm not going to that scary house! Rigby: Seriously with being excited about a haunted house?! Aren't you suppose to be scared?! Mark Evo: Yeah. If it was scary, I could be doing a jumpscare on you. Hahah!! (Philmac pull out his sword and pointing at Mark Evo) Philmac: (Getting angry) Do that, and I'll split your head wide open! Mark Evo: (Getting scared) I was just joking dude, don't be so serious! Globert: I guess we suggest we go to the haunted house. Joe Kido: But what if there's ghost Pokemon in the Haunted House! I don't want to go there! Gomamon: '''You don't have to be scared, Joe. I'm right behind ya. '''Mimi Tachikawa: I'm too scared to go the Haunted House! Serena: Yeah. I've rather avoid it too, if at all possible. Bonnie: What?! Donald Duck: Aw phooey, I'm not scared. Ash Ketchum: So this time let's go to the right! The Pokemon Center is right past the forest! Emerl: Come on, guys. Bonnie: Wait up! Clemont: Hey! Don't leave me behind, we've gotta stick together you know! (The heroes walks inside the forest as the song "Monsters Everywhere" plays) Song: :::What's that just around the corner? :::Something in the rocks and trees :::Slowly, slowly getting closer :::Makes you want to puff and wheeze :::Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees :::Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze :::Monsters everywhere, doing as they please :::They try to scare you! :::Is your boiler getting colder? :::As you slowly puff around :::Must be brave, you must be bolder :::It's no more than silly sounds :::Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees :::Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze :::Monsters everywhere, doing as they please :::They try to scare you! :::Look out! Look out! :::They're all about! :::Where? :::Look out! Look out! :::They're all about! :::Where? :::Look out! Look out! :::They're all about! :::Where? :::Oh, that's not so scary! :::Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees :::Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze :::Monsters everywhere, doing as they please :::They try to scare you! :::Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees :::Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze :::Monsters everywhere, doing as they please :::They try to scare you! (Then the cloud is getting darker and darker, until the heroes arrive at the haunted mansion) Luigi: (Screams in fear) Look! Patamon: Uh-oh! A Mansion! Teslo: I'm scared! T.K. Takaishi: Me too! (Then the lightning storm hits. Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Scary Hospitality! Narrator: Continuing to Laverre City, our heroes have arrived at a mysterious mansion, as thought it had somehow drawn them there. Ash Ketchum: Serena, so that's it? Globert: Okay. So it's just an ordinary mansion, remember? N.A.N.O.: I guess so. Philmac: (Looking around) Hmm... Serena: It can't be! Yolei Inoue: It is! Hawkmon: Looks pretty scary. Sonic: It feels like Halloween here. Dewie: But the mansion would be so terrifying if it has ghost-type Pokemon around here. Clemont: And the lights are on! Ash Ketchum: Then that means someone's gotta be living here. Joe Kido: Come on, it's just a story and nothing else! Clemont: Joe's right. Imagine somebody actually calling it the scary house. Bonnie: Hey! That's no fair! Rika Nonaka: Bonnie! Takuya Kanbara: (Facepalm) Really? Not being so scared of scary things?! Why are you being such a little immature kid, come on! (Then a raindrop came down upon the heroes) Ash Ketchum: It's raining! Serena: Talk about bad timing! Vulk: Oh no! It's raining! Zorch: What are we going to do?! G-Merl: I think we've had to get in there. Mimi Tachikawa: '''Good idea, I didn't bring my umbrella to keep myself dry! (Then a door opens) '''Lon: Good evening. What are you doing out there in that down pour? Bonnie: Hi, there! Is this the scary house?! Clemont & All Heroes: Bonnie! Lon: Scary house? Oh, I have heard of it being called that before, but it's just an ordinary house. Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, good. Palmon: Glad he said it's just an ordinary house. Bonnie: Too bad, it sounded like fun. Tai Kamiya: (Annoyed) That's not funny! Clemont: I told you so, didn't I? Takato Matsuki: When I was in a haunted attraction with my friends, we did not have fun. But we actually got scared. Terriermon: That man with a chainsaw really scared me! Henry Wong: Terriermon, that chainsaw was just a fake chainsaw. Lon: Please, your all going to catch a colds out there, so why don't you all come in? Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! Serena: That's so nice! (Everyone runs a little and enters the house) Lon: There we go. Ash Ketchum: This is great! Takuya Kanbara: Awesome mansion! Tai Kamiya: Oh, man, that mansion is really nice! Bonnie: Wow! It's so big! Lon: You may use those towels over there. Serena: Thanks! (They grab the towels and rub themselves to dry up) Bonnie: (Grabs the towel) It's so fluffy! Serena: You're right! Ash Ketchum: (Grabs the towel) Thank you so much. Here, feels good doesn't it? Tai Kamiya: This towel is so fluffy! Kari Kamiya: It's nice. Agumon: 'I like it! '''Kari Kamiya: '(Gives a towel to Gatomon) Here you go, Gatomon. '''Gatomon: '''Thank you, Kari. '''Clemont: (Gets a towel as he talks in his mind) Strange, there are exactly enough towels for us. Lon: Something wrong? Clemont: Huh? Oh, not at all. This towel is just so soft! Wormmon: It's really nice, right Ken? Ken Ichijouji: Yes, Wormmon. Lon: Well then, my name is "Lon." I like to know what all your names are? That is, if you don't mind? Ash Ketchum: Sure, Ash is my name. And this is my partner Pikachu. Serena: I'm Serena. Bonnie: My name's Bonnie. This is Dedenne. And this is my brother. Clemont: I'm Clemont. Emerl: The name is Emerl the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. And these are Gmerl. Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong. Yoshi. Eddy, Double-D and Ed. Huey, Dewey and Louie. Sora, Goofy, Donald Duck, Riku, Ventus, Aqua, Terra. My girlfriend Xion. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gumball, Darwin and Anais. The Powerpuff Girls. Finn and Jake. Rigby and Mordecai. The chipmunks. The Mixels. Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. And at last the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Lon: I'm so sorry, you got wet. How would you all like a nice hot dinner? Veemon: Really? Rika Nonaka: Holy cow! Nothing special? Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Serena: Looks delicious! Bonnie: Looks yummy! I'm so hungry! Matt Ishida: Check out the incredible spread! Izzy Izumi: It appears to be highly etable! Tentomon: Might I propose we eat a bit and take the leftovers with us? Matt Ishida: Let's eat it all now! T.K. Takaishi: I can't believe it! Gobba: Let's eat! Clemont: The number of right meals is also, it as thought, he knew we we're coming. (Now our heroes are eating dinner) Ash Ketchum: (Bites a bread and eats it) This is great! Serena, Bonnie, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi & Palmon: So good! Rika Nonaka: Well everything looks great. Renamon: Thank you. Kari Kamiya: Delish. Ed: '''Yum. Food. '''Tai Kamiya: You said it. Flain: So tasty dudes! Winnie the Pooh: '''It's a good thing Lon has Honey for me! Thank you! '''Lon: You're very welcome, Pooh Bear. (Pikachu and Dedenne are eating Pokemon food as Chespin comes out of it's PokéBall and starts eating the Pokemon foood) Ash Ketchum: Aren't you gonna eat with us, Lon? Lon: Oh, no. I've already eaten my dinner, thank you. Yoshi: (Eats the whole riceball) Yum! (Clemont sees the storm outside and then we see the dishes are empty as our heroes are pretty full from the food) Ash Ketchum: Wow, that was great! Agumon: They taste so good! Tai Kamiya: Man! I am so full I won't have to eat for a least a year! Takuya Kanbara: Me too! Serena: Thank you so much! Not only are we out of the rain, you've also given us such a delicious dinner! Lon: Of course, I'm happy to help. I'm sure you did the same thing for me. Now why don't we all have a little after dinner tea. Ash Ketchum: Alright. Bonnie: Great, yay! Lon: Why don't you wait in the living room? Wormmon: Sure. Ken Ichijouji: Let's go to the living room. (Now we cut to the heroes walking in the hallway) Ash Ketchum: What a such a nice person. Serena: Calling this the scary house? How silly is that. Zoe Orimoto: I have to agree with Serena. Bonnie: You can't judge things by the way they look. Clemont: Still we can't let our guard down. Izzy Izumi: What are you talking? Clemont: I think you've been noticing, but there have been some strange things going on. Ash Ketchum: Strange things? Eddy: What are you talking about? Clemont: It looks like Lon is the only person who lives in the old mansion. So who got those fluffy towels ready? And who prepare all that delicious food? And don't you think it's strange he had the right number of towels in plates? It's just thought he knew we we're coming before we even arrive here in the first place! Emerl: Do you think? Clemont: Very strange. Lon: Right this way. You're tea is ready. Henry Wong: Good, let's go have some tea. Terriermon: Boy, I'm starving for dessert! Donkey Kong: In the meantime we're going to watch a horror movie. Philmac: Okay.... Hold on, what?! (Now we cut to Emerl, Gmerl, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders are watching a horror movie "Howl 2015", while some of the heroes are eating popcorn. In the movie we see the scene goes with the werewolf attacks the passengers in the train. As Philmac hides behind the couch and slowly moves his head to come out and gets scared seeing the scary scene) Philmac: NOOOO!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! OOH NOOOO!!!!!! G-Merl: Philmac, are you scared? Philmac: No way! (Acting brave) Tai Kamiya: Your not afraid of that horror werewolf movie Howl? Agumon: It's just a movie. Philmac: What was Howl about anyway? Takato Matsuki: I heard that Howl is about on a dark and stormy night, a train was going to the next town, until it got stuck in the middle of the forest. A group of vicious savage creatures called werewolves are lurking outside and tries to kill and eat all passengers in the train. Philmac: YIKES!!! (Hiding behind the couch) THAT SOUNDS SCARY!!!! Emerl: Calm down Philmac, It is only a movie. Philmac: (Turning red) HEY, I'M NOT SCARED, DO YOU HEAR ME?! Tai Kamiya: Yeah, yeah, we heard ya! Yoshi: Do you want us to turn off the movie for you? Philmac: N-NO! Leave it on! Just you wait, this horror movie is match for... for me! Emerl: '''Okay...? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Enjoy the horror movie. We're going to have some tea. (Now he watches the scene is where the man enters the forest alone and then gets chased by werewolves) '''Philmac: AAAHHH!!! (Emerl and his friends sees Philmac gets scared) Philmac: (Gets scared) I CAN'T STAND SEEING THAT SCENE!!! IT'S TOO SCARY!!! Emerl: Philmac is scared! Takuya Kanbara: Turn it off, before he gets more scared! Philmac: (He grabs the remote and has trouble trying to find the power button) Which one is off?! Tai Kamiya: (In Hamm's voice) For crying out loud, it's this one! (He turns off the TV) I decided that I really don't like that horror movie. (Now we cut to the heroes having tea) Blossom: '''How did it go? '''Veemon: '''That Howl movie was scary, and Philmac was sometimes afraid or brave enough to see the movie. '''Buttercup: '''Where is he? '''Davis Motomiya: '''He's just in the other living room watching Howl. '''Serena: '''Excuse me, but did you have any idea why people would call this place the scary house? '''Lon: '''Actually I do know the reason for that. '''Globert: '''Let us hear it. '''Lon: '''To tell the truth I also arrive at this old house after losing my way. (Flashback starts) It was a cold rainy evening. (Lon hears the door opens and enters) Excuse me, is anyone home? (He uses his candle to light up) The electricity didn't appear to be working, but I have my own light, so exhausted I searched the dark house finally arriving at the kitchen. Using my tiny flame, I slowly searched every inch of that room, suddenly, I found a man hunched in the corner sitting on the floor. I tried to apporach and tell him I was lost and asked it would be okay, if I spent the night here out of the rain, then... '''Cloaked Man: '''Stay away! I'm not talking to you! '''Lon: '''Not to me, I asked if somebody else is here, then the man responded to me with this. '''Cloaked Man: '''Don't you see them? The faceless man, there standing right behind you! (The flame goes off as Lon feels a bunch of faceless man are right behind him, laughing as everyone gets a jumpscare out of Lon's ghost story, except for Bonnie) '''Mordecai: '''Dude! What the heck? '''Rigby: '''Yeah, that was so scary! '''Gmerl: He said a faceless man. Like Slenderman. Yoshi: You mean a very tall man with black clothes, his skin is all white and he has no face? Gmerl: Yes, Yoshi. (Philmac throws a pillow at Gmerl's face) Philmac: Don't remind me of that you Emerl wannabe!! Ash Ketchum: '''What do you mean, what do we think? '''Serena: '''That was just awfully scary. '''Clemont: '''Serena's right. '''Gatomon: '''Yeah, that was scary. '''Bonnie: '''Ok, then what happened after that? '''Lon: '''Really? You're not even scared a little bit, Bonnie? '''Bonnie: '''No. '''Lon: '''Well what do you know, I was hoping to entertain you all with the scariest story I could think of, but I guess I failed sorry. You see I told many visitors scary stories just like that one. Those stories are the reason this old mansion, got to be known as the scary house. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Makes sense to me. (Then suddenly they hear noises and the chandelier begins to shake and scares the heroes, except for Bonnie) '''Matt Ishida: '''Was that you, Lon?! '''Lon: '''I assure you, I am not doing this! (The frame moves) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright, who is? '''Mordecai: '''It better not be a prank! '''Buttercup: '''Okay, this is getting scary! '''Bonnie: '''Yay, a ghost! Hello! '''Cody Hida: '''This is scary! '''Tommy Himi: '''Ghosts! '''Serena: Sounds paranormal to me! Rika Nonaka: '''This isn't exciting moments, this is scary moments! '''Renamon: '''Let's not panic, everybody. '''Chris Kratt: Hope we don't get scared by ghosts! Mesmo: Like what? Tai Kamiya: Getting our heads chopped off! Agumon: By what? Tai Kamiya: By the Headless Horseman! (The Headless Horseman pops out as his horse begins to neighing and scares the heroes) Jimmy Z: (Screams in fear) Pooh Bear: Oh bother! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! Bonnie: Yay, Headless Horseman! Where is he? Hello! Donald Duck: Be quiet, Bonnie! This is scary moments not exciting moments! Goofy: Gwarsh! The Headless Horseman is coming! Patrick Star: I don't want to die! Spongebob: 'Patrick, stay calm. (The song begins) 'Globert (Spoken) Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate what goes on outside when it gets late. Long past midnight, ghosts and banshees get together for their nightly jamborees. There's things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size. Xion Some are shorth & fat. Orimoto And some are tall & thin. Minamoto And some don't even bother to wear their skin. Globert (Spoken) I'm telling you, my friends, it's a frightful sight, see what goes on Halloween night. (The strong wind opens the window blowing the curtains as Mimi screams in terror as Donald Duck hides behind the couch as the song begins to play) Globert : (Singing) : When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, : they break it up with fiendish glee. : Ghosts are bad, : but the one that's cursed is the Headless Horseman! : He's the worst! Chrous That's right, he's a fright on halloween night! Globert When he goes a-joggin, cross the land holdin his noggin, in his hand, demons take one look, and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown. Chrous Beware, take care, he rides alone! Globert There's no spook like a spook that spurned! Infernites They don't like him and he's very burn! Globert: He swears to the longest dead, he's dead! All He'll show them that he can get a head! Globert They say he's tired of his flaming top, He's got a yen to make a swap! So he rides one night each year, to find the head in the hollow hills! Bonnie, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi & Palmon Now he likes 'em little, he likes 'em big! Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon & Takuya Part in the middle or a wig! 6 Black or what or even red! Globert The Headless Horseman needs a head! All With a hip hip, and a clippity clop! He's out a-lookin' for a top to chop! Globert So don't stop to figure out a plan! All You can't reason with a Headless Man! Globert Now if you doubt this tale or so, I met that spook just a year ago. Takato Matsuki: (Spoken) What? Globert Now I didn't stop for a second look! But made for the bridge that spans the brook. Once you cross that bridge my friends. All The ghost is through his power ends! Globert So when you're riding home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might! He'll be down in the Hollow there, he needs your head! Look out! Beware! All With a hip hip, and a clippity clop! He's out a-lookin' for a head to swap! So don't try to figure out a plan! You can't reason with a Headless Man! (The song ends as everyone scares in terror) Bubbles: (Screams in terror) Hold me! Joe Kido: This is scary! Tommy Himi: (Scared) J.P. Shibayama: (Screams in terror) Seismo: Don't ever do that again, Globert! Clemont: This is not possible! There's not a thing science can't prove, including this! Bonnie: Then why don't you stop acting so scared already. James the Red Engine: Cause he's too scared! Clemont: That has nothing to do with this! (His nose steams) Lon: Can science proof that? I would be very greatful. Rabbit: Show him your science, Clemont. Clemont: (Chuckles) Of course, I guess that's my cue. The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic-Gear on! I invented this device for precisely a situation like the one we have here! I call it, my "Mystery Watcher 1!" Finn the Human: Wow! Jake the Dog: Amazing. Ed: Cool. Philmac: Okay... Eeyore: What is it, Clemont? Clemont: It's a revoluionary machine that can detect a monitor unexplained mysterious powers, by utilizing comprehensive sensing technologies. Ash Ketchum: Science is so amazing! Pikachu: Pika! Clemont: I suggest we search every room starting with the second floor! Emerl: Okay. Come on, team. Let's go. (On top of the second floor, the monitor is picking up singles around the room) Ash Ketchum: What's up? Matt Ishida: Did you find any? Clemont: It hasn't detected anything yet. Bonnie: Maybe the machine is broken. Sora: Whoa, it better not explode. (Bonnie turns to the left side and sees something) Ash Ketchum: What is it? Bonnie: Look! The moon is out! Serena: So big and pretty! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, rain stopped, sure am glad. Kari Kamiya: I'm glad the rain is over. (Then the shadow on Ash begins to move shape like a ghost as Pikachu sees it, then Clemont and Chespin gets scared in terror) Koichi Kimura: It's a ghost! Donald Duck: (Scream in terror and hides behind Goofy) Ash Ketchum: My shadow! Serena: Clemont use your machine! Teslo: Hurry, do it now! Clemont: Good idea! (He quickly uses the machine to analyze the ghost) Ash Ketchum: Clemont? Zaptor: Did you caught the shadow? Clemont: Is detecting something! Ash Ketchum: Hey, what's happening? It's suddenly getting chiling in here. Pikachu: Pikachu. Clemont: It's over here! I am detecting something, but what is it? (Then a Haunter licks Serena and scares her) Serena: (Screams in fear) What was that?! What was that?! What was that?! Clemont: Ah-ha! Ash Ketchum: Something's there, no doubt. Sora: It better show itself. Clemont: If my machine detects something, but we can't see it. That means... Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear. You don't think...! Serena: 'Right. There are ghost living in this house, and those ghosts are all gathering around us, right now! (The heroes gets scared) '''Cody Hida: '''This is a nightmare! '''Serena: '''Me and my big mouth! (Grim Grinning Ghost song begins) 'Spoken : When hinges creak in doorless chambers And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still That is the time when ghosts are present Practicing their terror with ghoulish delight Song When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize. Bonnie: '(Spoken) Hi there, ghost! I want to be friends! '''Tai Kamiya: '(Spoken) Ghost are not friends you idiot! '''Song As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherealize Rise as spooks of every size Mwahahahahahahahaha! If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Mortals pay a token fee Rest in peace, the haunting's free So hurry back we would like your company Hurry back...hurry back... Be sure to bring your death certificate If you decide to join us Make final arrangements now We've been...dying...to have you. (The song ends) Mordecai: 'I'm glad this scary song is over. '''Rigby: '''Yeah, I never wanted to come to this scary house ever again. (Then they hear the footsteps coming from the stairs, which scares the heroes) '''Tigger: '''What's that? What's that? (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) '''All Heroes: '''Who's that Pokemon? It's Gastly! (Then the footstep was getting closer and closer) '''Zoe Orimoto: '''Something's here. There's something here. '''Rika Nonaka: '(In Scary Godmother's voice) Oh, that's so not good. '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''It better not be a ghost or a monster. '''Cody Hida: Earth to Clemont, are you gonna do something or continue being scared? Clemont: Yeah, right! (He was suddenly float in the air by a gravity) I knew it! The ghost are doing this! Ash Ketchum: Clemont! Thomas the Tank Engine: Bust my buffers! Izzy Izumi: Hang in there! Serena: Maybe is a Poltergeist! Biyomon: Or maybe is Bakemon! Percy: Oh, no! You don't think it could be Timothy or Demon 311! Clemont: This is a warning for me to stop trying fight back with science! (The force takes the machine off of Clemont and falls down to the floor) Tentomon: You okay? (The gravity takes the machine and opens the door entering another room) Bonnie: Oh no you don't! Get back my brother's machine! Clemont: Bonnie! Glomp: Wait up! (The heroes manage to enter the room) Bonnie: Now you settle down, right this minute! (The gravity lets go of the machine) Thank you! Clemont: Bonnie, are you alright? (The piano was heard playing) Bonnie: A piano? Takuya Kanbara: Who is playing the piano? Serena: (Screams in fear) Philmac: What's wrong?! Serena: Maybe that piano playing attracts even more of the ghosts who are living in this mansion! They take away last boys and girls who wonder into this scary house! And then they disappear forever! (Clemont, his Chespin, Joe, Gomamon, Takato, Guilmon, J.P., Tommy, Sora, Biyomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Fluttershy and Rarity scares in terror) Serena: Me and my big mouth again! Zoe Orimoto: What else could get any worse?! (The curtain flows in the air as Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Sora, Joe, Biyomon, Gomamon, Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Zoe, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Thomas the Tank Engine, the Infernites, the Wiztastics, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Donald Duck and Goofy screams in terror expect for Bonnie. Next we see the chair spinning around) Bonnie: Hey, Clemont. Something is showing on the monitor. Clemont: Huh? Emerl: I see them too. (The monitor shows Gastly behind the curtains, Haunter spinning the chair and Gengar playing the piano) Clemont: Look at that! Twilight Sparkle: We found three ghost-type Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: What do you know. (Ash and Serena bring out their Pokedexes and anaylzes Gastly, Haunter and Gengar) Ash's Pokedex: Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. By enveloping larger opponents with gas, Gastly is able to defeat them. Serena's Pokedex: Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolve form of Gastly. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way. (Analyzes Gengar) Gengar the Shadow Pokémon and the evolve form of Haunter. Gengar is happy when it scares people, smiling wickedly in the dark. Vampos: Three Ghost and Poison types. But very scary ghost Pokemon perfect for halloween. Ash Ketchum: So they were doing stuff the whole time. Boogly: Very spooky. Lon: What do you think of their hospitality? That's what it is you see. Ash, Rigby & Mordecai: Hospitality? Lon: Indeed. Gastly and the rest thinks scaring unsuspected guests make them feel at home. (Gastly, Haunter and Gengar laughs in joy) Sora: You mean to tell us you knew they were here this whole time? Lon: Of course, everyone of them is a good friend. Clemont: I wish you were told us a bit sooner. Lon: Sooner? If I had told you their hospitality would have been for nothing. That's the reason this house is called the scary house. Clemont: (His glasses shines while laughing) Just as I say, paranormal activities can be proven otherwise with science. Tentomon: Yep. Izzy Izumi: You got that right, Clemont. Serena: I'm so scared. So aren't anymore scary things right? Lon: Right, I'm glad you enjoy the fun. Clemont: (Laughs a little) It sure had a lot of realism. Ash Ketchum: I bet Bonnie wishes it had been a ghost. Bonnie? Tai Kamiya: Kari? (Bonnie, Kari and Gatomon are not here) Clemont: Where's Bonnie? Agumon: Where did Kari and Gatomon go? Ash Ketchum: They were right here just a minute ago. Clemont: Maybe Gengar hid them. (Gengar responds) Applejack: What is Gengar saying? Lon: There saying it wasn't them. Rarity: '''Why is that? '''Ash Ketchum: Maybe they're back in the living room. Mario: We should get going. Sonic: Come on. Koiji Minamoto: Let's go. (Ash, Pikachu, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Koji, Koichi Mario, Sonic, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Big, the Orbitons went off to the hallway to find Bonnie, Kari and Gatomon, then they all scream) Takuya Kanbara: Koji, Koichi! Zoe Orimoto: The Orbitons! Serena: That was Ash! Clemont: Pikachu! (They run to hall to see they're gone) Luigi: Mario! Serena: Hey, Ash! Pikachu! Guys! Cody Hida: There gone. Clemont: Suddenly there gone. Martin Kratt: It's like they disappeared like magic. Gordon: This is bad. Serena: They have to be around here somewhere. Clemont: We've got to find them. Takato Matsuki: '''But what if something bad happens? '''Emerl: Don't worry, Takato. We must find them no matter what. (Now we go to Clemont is searching for the heroes underneath the table, while the others looked everywhere around the house) Serena: FInd anything? Henry Wong: I didn't see them. Wuzzo: I didn't see them. Sora Takenouchi: Same here. (Then Serena, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, the Klinkers, T.K., Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Fluttershy, Spike the Dragon, Thomas and the other engines disappeared) Clemont: Hey, Serena! Tai Kamiya: Takato! Agumon: Guilmon! Takuya Kanbara: '''They've been taken! (The trapdoor closes as Clemont and Chespin tries to open it) '''Lon: What happened? Clemont: They fell through the floor! Lon: Through the floor? (Gasp) Oh, no, no, no! Clemont: Hey, are you feeling alright, Lon? Agumon: What's the matter? Lon: I'm thinking back, about another to get downstairs or something like that. Tai Kamiya: Where is another way? Lon: Down to the basement. (Clemont moves the rug away as we see a trapdoor) Lon: Right here. Tai Kamiya: Then we've got to go down there too. Takuya Kanbara: Are feeling okay? Davis Motomiya: Yeah, it's like you don't feel too good. Lon: It's just... I feel like I'm forgetting something. Twilight Sparkle: It would be better if you wait here. Emerl: Let's go find our friends, before something bad happens. You're coming, Philmac? Philmac: I'm... okay. (The heroes go downstairs, meanwhile we see Takato and Guilmon alone in the dark) Takato Matsuki: Hold on to my hand, so we won't get separated, okay, Guilmon. Guilmon: Okay. (While holding hands they walk through the darkness of the hallway) Takato Matsuki: Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Ash. Where are you guys? Guilmon: Can you hear us? (They hear a noise) Takato Matsuki: What was that? Is that you? (They slowly back away, then we see Ash and Pikachu alone in the dark back away as well. Then Ash and Takato bump into each other as they turned then they scream in terror and Takato manage to get a look to see Ash and Pikachu) Guilmon: What is it, Takato?! Takato Matsuki: Oh, it's just Ash. Ash Ketchum: Glad you guys are okay. Takato Matsuki: You scare the heck out of us. Guilmon: '''You almost gave a heart attack. - - - '''Wizwuz: '''At least we're safe. (Thomas hears a noise) '''Percy: What was that noise? (They hear an evil laugh) Thomas the Tank Engine: It can't be! No! (Timothy shows up) Timothy the Ghost Train: Hello there, Thomas and your friends! Gordon: Oh my gosh! James the Red Engine: It's the ghost! Thomas the Tank Engine: It's Timothy! (Timothy in his demonic voice screams scaring Thomas and his friends as they scream and run off in terror. In the other room, the heroes hears them screaming) Martin Kratt: What was that? Ash Ketchum: It's Thomas and the other engines! Let's go! (They run off to rescue Thomas and his friends) Percy: Back off! Back off! - - - - (Now we cut to Philmac walking all alone in the dark basement) Philmac: Just be brave, Philmac. There's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Then he hear noises and turns to see two shadowy figures walking downstairs and then he gets scared) Philmac: Oh no. It must be those werewolves from the horror movie I watched. They're getting closer. (Philmac pulls out his sword and shield) Philmac: Alright you two hairy dogs, prepare to be destroyed! (began charging the two shadowy figures) RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As he charges towards the two shadowy figures, it turns out that the shadowy figures are Matt and Gabumon as they avoid getting hit by the sword) Matt Ishida: '''Whoa, Philmac! What are you doing, man?! '''Gabumon: '''Stop, it's us! Matt and Gabumon! (Philmac stops attacking discover it was only his friends) '''Philmac: Huh?! You two, I'm so sorry! I thought you two were werewolves, I'm so very very sorry, Please forgive me?! Matt Ishida: It's okay, you were watching Howl are you? Philmac: I was... that movie is stuck on my head. - - - (Then the heroes turn to hear a noise which is the Werewolves from "Howl" that came to life as they scream in terror) Tommy Himi: 'What are those things?! '''Takato Matsuki: '(Screams in Terror) Let us in! It's the werewolves from Howl! '''Guilmon: '''There gonna eat us alive! - - - - - (Bonnie turns the picture and sees something) '''Bonnie: '''Hey, look, there's a date on the back of this picture! (They see the date that says 07/14/1758) '''Izzy Izumi: '''That picture was taken four-hundred years ago! '''Tentomon: '''Oh, my! '''Philmac: What?! How's that possible?! Lon: '(Chuckling) It's all coming back to me now. Well, you see... I'm not quite alive. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Shall we scream? '''Emerl: '''Good idea. (All the heroes screams. Then the next day we see the heroes are sleeping on the grass, and Ash wakes up) '''Ash Ketchum: '(Wakes up) Hey, what's this? 'Guilmon: '(Wakes up) Morning already? '''Takato Matsuki: (Wakes up) How did we end up getting here? Philmac: (Wakes up) Ow. - - - - - Narrator: And so, scary house history repeats itself again and again. As the journey continues. (Later that night we cut to Team Rocket and Team Robot's enemies are running from the storm) Jessie: Great time to get lost! James: And in a down pour! Meowth: What a pour! Donita Donata: My hair is wet! Zach Varmitech: '''I'm all wet! '''Gaston Gourmand: My chief uniform is soaked! - - Gaston Gourmand: '''(Sniffing) Heroes! '''The Chameleon: '''It's Takato! Get him! (The villains runs after Takato, then Gourmand uses his net to grab him, but then turns out it was not Takato but it was a just a scarecrow) '''Gaston Gourmand: '''This ain't no DigiDestined Leader with his red dinosaur Digimon! (Then the villains hears something in the forest. They turn around to see Werewolves, Vampires, Headless Horseman, Freddy Fazbear, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie Bunny, Springtrap and Golden Freddy) '''Bowser: '''It's Freddy Fazbear! '''Freddy Fazbear: Hello there. - - Jack Spicer: We better find shelter! Major Nixel: Look! There's the house! Let's go! (Lon opens the door) Lon: Good evening! Dabio: Good evening. Paisley Paver: Who are you? Verminious Snaptrap: '''What's your name? '''Lon: What are doing down there in that down pour? Please, you're all going to catch colds out there, so why don't you come in? (Gastly, Haunter and Gengar laughing at each other to scare the villains as the screen pause and then we hear the woman shrieking as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts